Moonless Inquiry
by wolfgirl16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. While strolling through a field alone on a moonless night, Inuyasha happens upon his brother and unexpectedly, converse rather than clash.


**Moonless Inquiry**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly.

Summary: While strolling through a field alone on a moonless night, Inuyasha happens upon his brother and unexpectedly, converse rather than clash.

**WARNING!!** To let you readers know beforehand, the characters are most likely going to seem out of character, so if that's a problem to you, please turn away now. Or if you hate the idea of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha not trying to kill each other, also leave.

And sorry if things seem factually incorrect; it's beena while since I've watched the anime.

* * *

Inuyasha glowered up at the moonless sky, silently reprimanding it with his sepia eyes. How he despised nights like these; nights where he was a human and basically defenseless. He could still take down a meager human or even a weak demon with what strength he currently possessed, but if a much more formidable demon were to wander by, he would have to flee back to where the rest of his group were presently sleeping for back up.

"Damn the new moon." He grumbled to himself. He plucked up a blade of the knee-high grass surrounding him and set it in his mouth, nibbling the end of it out of boredom. He had figured a walk around the field he and his comrades had made camp by would help pass the time on this sleepless night, but if anything it made him even more bored.

He sighed as he took the grass blade out of his mouth, twirling it between his fingers. He watched it dance for a brief moment before looking up, startled by what he saw. A few yards ahead, sitting regally upon a rather large rock, long silver hair swaying in the cool evening breeze, was Sesshomaru.

'_Damn him…' _The half demon mentally groused. Considering how close he was to his full-blooded brother's location, he knew full well that Sesshomaru was already aware of his presence. _'Of all the nights to fight with that bastard, it had to be _this_ one.'_

"Little brother," The elder demon began composedly, not bothering to look in the direction of Inuyasha. "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, keeping his distance. "You following me or somethin'?"

"I was, actually." Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "But seeing as how _incapacitated_ you are at the moment, I figured I would spare you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, spare me your pity, Sesshomaru. If you wanna fight, come on." He opened his arms, an invitation for an all-out brawl. If Sesshomaru did accept the invitation, the half demon would have to be careful. Tetsusaiga lay back at the campsite, discarded due to the assumption of a peaceful stroll. Inuyasha didn't care, though. If he had to fight, he would, and gladly.

"Where is your sword?" The pure blood inquired indifferently.

"I don't need it to fight you." The younger one spat, balling his fists in preparation for battle. "I still have my fists."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away. "Too easy."

"What did you just say to me?!"

"I could easily beat you as you are; humanized and unarmed. However, even if you were in your normal, half-blood form and had Tetsusaiga with you, I wouldn't bother sparring with you now."

An ebony eyebrow shot up in confusion and Inuyasha took a few steps forward to get a better look at his brother. "You sick or something, Sesshomaru? Or is this some kind of trick?"

The tawny-eyed demon shook his head. "No trick, nor is it sickness."

Inuyasha thought otherwise, but then again, Sesshomaru was never one to use any sort of trick. Not to say he played fair, just that setting a security of falsehood and then performing a sneak attack was not his style.

Taking his chances, the younger brother took a few more strides forward. "You really aren't going to attack me?"

"No."

"What's the deal?" Inuyasha allowed himself to walk right up to the rock and stared up at his brother, arms folded over his chest.

"I only wish to talk this time."

"'Talk?'" The half demon repeated before giving a snort. "Please, Sesshomaru, the last thing you'd wanna do with me is talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure. All you ever do is try to kill me and take _my _Tetsusaiga. But now, suddenly, all you want to do is talk?"

"Little brother, I've been thinking." Sesshomaru paused, as if contemplating what he were about to say.

"About?" His younger sibling inquired impatiently.

"The tension between us."

"Not much to think about there. You keep trying to steal the sword Father left to _me_. Not to mention before that, you've been a complete bastard to me."

"Yes. I've been wondering how it all started." The demon shook his head. "I honestly can't remember now."

"You're a terrible brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha remarked scornfully, sending a scowl his brother's way.

"I know." He replied.

Looking flabbergasted, the ebony haired half demon stuttered, "W-What? You agree?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would've been like if we had truly acted like brothers and not sworn enemies." He gave a light chuckle. "I know, I sound quite out of character right now."

Giving another scowl, Inuyasha turned and growled. "I don't know what's up with you, Sesshomaru, but it's actually starting to get annoying."

"How so?"

"I'm used to you acting like, you know, _you_."

"Cold hearted and emotionless, correct?" He earned a nod in response. "So you understand, this is why I'm acting so oddly."

"More like out of your mind…" The half demon muttered under his breath.

"The other day, Rin asked me why I fight with you so much if you're my brother and when I tried to answer her, I couldn't. I…had no answer. It made me contemplate how we got to where we stand today. Yes, the Tetsusaiga being handed down to you had something to do with it, as were other things, but...I can't remember what exactly caused me to hate you."

Inuyasha tensed visibly at Sesshomaru's last sentence. He really couldn't deny that he, at times, wished things were different; that he had a real brother, not this cold demon who, on multiple occasions, attempted to assassinate him. Hell, sometimes he even wished to make amends with Sesshomaru to make it so, even though the chances of that happening were as likely as Naraku saying, "You know what? I'm done trying to collect the fragments of the Shikon Jewel. You can have them, Inuaysha." To hear his brother outright say he hated him made his stomach sink even though such a thing should be expected to come forth from Sesshomaru's lips.

"Sesshomaru…?" The younger brother whispered.

"Yes?"

The ebony haired one turned back to the elder demon, his face somber. "Why do you really hate me?"

The dog demon's eyebrow arched in what appeared to be confusion. Or at least he hoped was confusion. He didn't to make Inuyasha aware that he had caught his fib. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand you."

"Don't pretend. I know you know the real reason you despise me. It's because of my mother and what she was, right?" He snarled. "And because I'm half human, right? You hypocrite. You say you dislike humans, but if that's true, why do you have that little girl with you?"

After thinking for a moment, Sesshomaru replied, "You're right. There is a reason, and that was it, partially. I was upset that Father had replaced Mother with…that woman, therefore I accumulated a strong distaste for humans and half breeds."

"Will it make you happy to know I was lonely as a child?" Inuyasha's voice lowered considerably. "All I had was my mother. I just wanted someone my age to play with, but the children of the village scorned me for what I was. Mother told me once that I had a brother, and I was so happy when she did. It gave me hope that maybe someone other than her would love me and play with me. And then I met you…and I regretted ever wanting to meet you since…You bastard."

"Inuyasha..."

"You know what? I've realized something, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked. "I don't need a brother anymore. Sure, I'd like one; anyone other than you. You're the worst example of a brother ever. So much so that I'm even ashamed to call you my brother sometimes."

Sesshomaru's face fell. "I see..."

"Just...get out of here."

The pure blood hopped off of the rock he was perched on and stood in front of his brother. "Inuyasha."

"Didn't you hear me? I said get-" He was cut off when, shockingly, he felt an arm wrap around him. It was an awkward embrace, but at the same time comforting.

"I'm sorry for causing you such grief, little brother. It was all for the wrong reasons..." Sesshomaru spoke softly, cheek pressed against the top of the half demon's head. "I hope you can forgive me, and if not...I understand." After a slight hesitation, he released the stunned boy. "I'll...see you some other time." With that, he turned and began walking away.

The look of shock remained on Inuyasha's features for a few moments more before it was replaced with a small smile. "Thank you...brother." He whispered to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Sesshomaru had heard and gave a smile himself, though minuscule, as he gracefully sauntered away under the sky so black.

* * *

Yay, spur-of-the-moment one shots! Lol. I thought I'd write a oneshot since I wanted to submit something new, but not a multi-chapter story because I have too many going on as it is.

Please review!


End file.
